paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Time Warp (part 3)
Our story continues inside the Crumpett mansion where Lani is being escorted by Boris and Natasha, The estate's two Doberman Pinscher guard dogs. "So, do you guys come here often?" Lani asks, trying to lighten the mood. The dogs continue forward, not even blinking an eye. "Wow, tough crowd" Lani says. The dogs stop in front of two gigantic wooden doors. Boris lets out a bark and the doors open automatically. The guard dogs motion for Lani to start walking with a low growl. "OK, OK, you don't have to push" Lani tells her two captors. They approach a large desk when suddenly, Ryder steps out from behind a door. He looks for a moment and stares in disbelief. "Lani?" Ryder asks. "Yes Uncle Ryder, it's me" Ryder runs and picks Lani up to the surprise of the two Dobermans. "Lani, I can't believe it. I thought you and the others were killed in that hurricane" Ryder says. Ryder orders the dogs to their post and goes to sit down on a sofa. "For 10 years, I thought you pups were gone and after the others passed away, there was no reason to continue the PAW patrol, but look at you, Lani. Chase and Skye would be very proud of you" Ryder starts to explain. "Where are the others and how did you get here?" Ryder asks Lani. "They're outside waiting to come in" Lani explains. "Computer, scan the area for the other dogs" Ryder orders. "That won't be necessary" the computer answers back. "Computer, what do you mean?" Ryder asks. He then notices Boris and Natasha are not at their post. "Computer, where are Boris and Natasha" Ryder demands. "They have detected an intruder inside the mansion" the computer answers back. "They are programmed to seek and destroy any intruders" Ryder orders the computer to abort the command, but the computer fails to comply. "Ryder" the computer says. "It's time you really learned who has been in charge for the past decade" the computer says. On the video screen, a large computer system appears. "That's right Ryder, I have been Crumpett Enterprises for the past 10 years and I won't give it up now" the computer says. Meanwhile, Sage is heading towards the kitchen trying to find where the dogs took Lani. "I have that strange feeling I'm being watched" Sage says to himself. Little does he know the computer is following his every move via security cameras and relaying the information to Boris and Natasha. Sage goes outside to the patio and over by the pool and sees his jeep sitting on the bottom. "Hope its waterproof" Sage says with a chuckle. From out of nowhere, a large black and tan figure leaps onto sage and knocks them both into the pool. "Intruder number 1 captured and eliminated" the computer reports back to Ryder. "NO!!!" Lani says and races to the back of the house with Ryder running with her. "Computer, abort! pass code Crumpett 3" Ryder yells out. "Command not executed" the computer says back. At the pool, Sage and Boris are trying to keep their heads above water when Sage notices something. Boris' black fur is falling off, revealing a robotic body. Yes, Boris and Natasha are actually robots, built by Mr. Crumpett after Baron and Baroness passed away. He programmed them with brain scans from his dying children so that they would live on forever. To make matters worse, the computer has sent a command to cover the pool with a large metal cover (used in winter when the pool is not in use). The cover begins to seal the two dogs in a watery grave. Ryder and Lani reach the pool and see what's happening. Just then, a loud crash is heard and the other pups drive through a hole made by Ace's ambulance with a makeshift battering ram attached to the front. The cover finishes closing and Sage and the robotic Boris are trapped underwater. Ryder makes a dash back to the office and into the Computer room. "I have to stop you NOW!" Ryder yells as he starts pulling circuit boards and wires out. "Do you think you can stop me that easy?" the computer replies back. TAKE THIS! the computer sends a large electrical charge throughout its circuitry trying to stop Ryder, but the plan backfires and it takes out the computer once and for all. Lani and the pups are trying to find a way to get the cover off the pool when it starts to open. The pups stare down at the bottom of the pool and see Sage's jeep, but no sign of Sage or Boris. "You pups looking for me?" a voice says from behind them. There is Sage, safe and sound. "Sage, you're alive" the other pups say as they jump on him. "But how could you survive being underwater for so long?" she asked. Sage turns around and shows a SCUBA tank. "This was in the back of the jeep" Sage explains. "Looks like Uncle Ryder thought of everything" he adds. Everyone is happy, but then they realize they're trapped in the future. Ryder comes out and sees the five pups together. "What good pups you are" Ryder says as the pups dog pile on top of Ryder. "Pups, what do you say we bring back the PAW Patrol?" Ryder asks his five new best friends. All five answer YES! "But Uncle Ryder, the lookout is condemned" Winter says. "Don't worry, It's not in as bad shape as you think. I merely put those signs on the door to keep everyone out" Within a few weeks, the lookout is back up and running and the once familiar call of "Paw Patrol, To The Lookout" is heard in Adventure Bay once again. LADSONE